A Future in the Past
by SSJPan779
Summary: What if Trunks had a sister from another woman and she had a daughter?This is a flashback story about 4 mirari's:Pan,Trunks,Veronica,and Jasmine living in the past.Starts out with the daughter and goes to the past.r/r please!
1. Cathrine

I own 5 of these characters but the rest belong to Akira. Go read my other stories! Please right after you're done with this one.  
  
  
  
A Future in the Past  
  
Ch.1: Cathrine  
  
  
  
A young girl of about 18 sat down in an attic reading a baby book that once  
  
belonged to her mother whom she had never known once in her life. Her father Jacob  
  
never spoke of his wife and her Uncle Trunks said it was too painful of a subject.  
  
So Cathrine lived her life not knowing a single thing about her mother until she  
  
discovered her baby book while cleaning the attic. She spent every minute reading from  
  
the pages. She had suspected that her mother had left her and her father shortly after her  
  
~Cathrine's~ birth. Cathrine would have given anything to have known her mother a  
  
minute or even a second.  
  
A middle-aged woman came up into the attic. Her name was Jasmine and she had  
  
been at one time Veronica Briefs' best friend but Cathrine called her Aunt Jasmine or  
  
Aunt Jas.  
  
"What are you doing little girl?" Jasmine asked playfully. Cathrine jumped.  
  
"N- nothing Aunt Jas." Cathrine stammered.  
  
"I do believe that was your mother's" Jasmine said nodding towards the book. "A  
  
wonderful woman. My best friend and practically my sister."  
  
"Please tell me about her. I'm eighteen. I can handle the story."  
  
"Your father won't tell you?" Cathrine shook her head.  
  
"No. All he says is she was a wonderful woman. No more, no less."  
  
"Well then I think this is a perfect time for you to hear her story considering it is her  
  
birthday."  
  
"My mother's birthday is June 17th?  
  
"I know the book is a little off because the book says June 18th. That's Panny's birthday  
  
though."  
  
"I know she doesn't want to turn 38."  
  
"She can be a little whinny sometimes but… Your mother would be 39 today."  
  
"Where is she? What happened to her?"  
  
"Well get to that Miss Halston-Briefs." Jasmine smiled at the teenager. She had no  
  
children of her own though. She wanted kids so bad she could taste it. Pan and Trunks  
  
had five of their own:  
  
Jen~17~m  
  
Piper~15~f  
  
Lhea~13~f  
  
Jordyn~11~f  
  
Requeal~9~f (*lots of girls*)  
  
And were expecting twins in October. Cathrine had no siblings so her cousins served as  
  
her brother and sisters.  
  
"You know my whole life I've wanted to call you 'mom' instead of Aunt Jasmine?"  
  
Jasmine looked at her best friend's daughter, shocked to hear those words escape her lips.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well yeah. You were always around my daddy and sometimes I thought you two were  
  
married."  
  
~"I never expected that."~ Jasmine told herself. Pan and Trunks came up into the attic.  
  
"Look Trunks, Cathy found Nia's baby book." Pan said smiling. "I knew if I put it in the  
  
right place you would find it."  
  
"You set this up?" Cathrine exclaimed.  
  
"Cathy, your father isn't about to tell you your mother's story. His Saiyan pride has  
  
gotten in the way of that." Jasmine explained.  
  
"Royal Saiyan pride." Pan laughed harshly.  
  
"No Pan. Nia was royal. Jacob is a commoner." Jasmine answered the quarter breed  
  
Saiyan. Jasmine was a half-breed like Veronica and Trunks while Jacob and Justin were  
  
pure bred. Cathrine was more Saiyan because of her parents.  
  
"So are you guys going to tell me my mom's story?" Trunks and Pan nodded.  
  
"And your grandfather will be here later to help." Pan said to her niece. Suddenly  
  
Cathrine's father Jacob appeared in the doorway.  
  
"And I will do my part as well." Everyone smiled but Cathrine smiled most of all. Her  
  
father was opening up and talking about his wife and mate. He and Justin were half  
  
brothers, sharing the same Saiyan mother not fathers. (Justin: Radditz, Jacob: Nappa)  
  
"The story starts what-?" Trunks had started the story as everyone got comfortable in  
  
their seats.  
  
"It starts twenty years and one month ago." Jasmine reminded him. Cathrine sat back and  
  
listened to her mother's story before she had entered the picture.  
  
  
  
Okay don't flame me too badly. It's hard working on eight stories at once and now only with half of them posted. Cathrine is going to disappear from the story now and will be back the last few chapters. BTW! Justin is older than Jacob by one year. 


	2. Past and Future

This is a DBZ story believe it or not. Who knows, Veggie-head might have had another lover on the side.  
  
  
  
Ch.2 Past and Future  
  
  
  
Not for the first time a fight broke out in the Briefs household. Trunks and his younger  
  
half sister Veronica had been fighting. This time it was over the time machine.  
  
"Trunks, think about this," Veronica said irritatingly picking up her orange soda. "You  
  
are the only person in this house who has met our father."  
  
"Veronica it is best that we leave that dimension alone. I mean," he paused to think of a  
  
good excuse, "I am at least four or five in that time frame. It's not like you would meet  
  
your mother."  
  
"I don't want to meet her. I want to meet my father." Veronica said watching her best  
  
friend Jasmine come in to see what the fight was about this time.  
  
"Would you two just shut up?!" Jasmine asked. Trunks and Veronica fell silent. "Okay  
  
thank you. Now Trunks Nia has a point. Everyone has a right to know their father. You  
  
met him. Why can't she?" Jasmine flipped her tail around.  
  
"Jasmine do you know how much things can be screwed up?" Trunks asked watching  
  
Veronica flip her own tail. This irritated Trunks greatly because both Veronica and  
  
Jasmine were allowed to keep their tails while he had to have his own tail cut off as a  
  
child.  
  
"Yes I do but she needs to know what her father is like. Even if he is the jerk you say he  
  
is." Trunks looked at Jasmine. He was weak next to her especially since he had fallen in  
  
love with her. "Come on Trunks. It's not like any of us have anything to lose."  
  
"Fine I will think about it. In the meantime, put your tails away." He walked out of the  
  
room. Both girls wrapped their tails around their waists.  
  
"I think that we won Nia." Jasmine said playing with her watch.  
  
"We're winning because I believe that my brother has his eyes on you and from what I've  
  
read in his journal, he's even thought of mating with you as well." Jasmine glared at  
  
Veronica in disbelief. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"I have got to run or I am going to be late to my quote "anger management" class."  
  
Jasmine grabbed her coat and left. Veronica leaned on the wall and sipped her soda. Her  
  
and Jasmine had met when Veronica was thirteen and Jasmine was fourteen. Trunks had  
  
been taking care of the past and left his mother and half sister behind. Veronica was  
  
eighteen, tall, brunette, hazel eyes, and the personality that could rip you to pieces at any  
  
given second. She was orphaned the day she was born. Her father Vegeta had died  
  
fighting the androids and her mother Cecila died giving birth to her. She grew in Bulma's  
  
care. She tried everyday to convince Veronica to live a normal life. Jasmine on the other  
  
hand was nineteen, slightly shorter than Veronica, long brunette hair with blonde  
  
highlights, brown eyes and a matching personality with her friend. She was orphaned at  
  
four when her Saiyan mother Rachelle died in her own android encounter. Her father  
  
Nicholas was murdered shortly after she had been born. Bulma had taken Jasmine in  
  
when she was fourteen after running away from sixteen different foster homes that year.  
  
Veronica and Jasmine could easily be mistaken for sisters from the very beginning. It  
  
hadn't been the same for Trunks though. He had his mother everyday of his life until a  
  
couple weeks before when she died of a cancer that she had been hiding for several years.  
  
Trunks was twenty and had a horrible life. Trunks was eighteen months when Vegeta  
  
died. He had really suffered when his and Veronica's father figure Gohan was killed by  
  
the androids. The day that Gohan died, Trunks was left to be the only fighting Saiyan  
  
until Veronica demanded for him to teach her. He did though he never let her enter a  
  
battle when he was around until Jasmine showed up. A street smart Saiyan who could  
  
bust both of them out of trouble. Trunks came in to talk to Veronica.  
  
"Hey Nia where's Jasmine?" He asked stealing a sip of Veronica's orange soda.  
  
"She went to her A.M class. So what are you doing?" Veronica asked watching him look  
  
around.  
  
"Well are you packed?" Trunks turned towards his sister and grinned. "Because we're  
  
going back." Veronica jumped up and hugged her brother. "Jas is coming with us too."  
  
Veronica wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Trunks." Veronica jumped off him and ran for her  
  
bedroom. Trunks stood there smiling at his sister.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Capsule Corp. 17 years earlier*  
  
Vegeta was in the gravity room waiting impatiently for Bulma to fix the computer.  
  
"Come on you onna. I swear Mirari Trunks could do this faster." Vegeta said. Bulma  
  
threw down the screwdriver she had been working with.  
  
"Vegeta if you want it done," Bulma told him starting to walk away, "do it yourself." A  
  
child started crying from somewhere in the house. "In the meantime, I have our son and  
  
your daughter to take care of." She left just as the doorbell rang. It was Chichi, Gohan  
  
and Goten. Gohan was fifteen and had changed a great deal since he had stopped training.  
  
"Hey Chichi. How are you?" Bulma looked worn.  
  
"I'm doing great. You look bad." Chichi said watching Goten run to go play with Trunks.  
  
"It's Vegeta. I swear," Gohan turned to follow his brother. "I need another person to help  
  
me in this house but no Vegeta won't do it." Both women walked into the living room  
  
and sat on the couch. "And now's there's a baby in the house."  
  
"I wish I could help but I've been tied up taking care of my two." Chichi said. Bulma  
  
shook her head.  
  
"No it's okay. It's too bad Mirari Trunks didn't stick around but he told me before he left  
  
he had a sister to get home to." Bulma told her.  
  
"A sister huh? It was probably a girlfriend." Chichi answered sarcastically.  
  
"No he seemed kinda scared for her. Besides he's fought androids all his life so he has no  
  
time for a girlfriend."  
  
"Think he'll ever come around again?" Chichi asked. Bulma nodded her head silently.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Back in the future*  
  
Veronica, Trunks and Jasmine stood looking at the time machine. All three of them had a  
  
book bag containing some clothes.  
  
"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Trunks asked. Veronica handed him a dino cap.  
  
He took it in his hand and somehow trapped both Veronica and Jasmine inside. He placed  
  
the small capsule in his pocket, grabbed his backpack, and climbed into the time machine  
  
and set off for a small-secluded spot in the past.  
  
  
  
**Ducks from all the rotten fruits and veggies flying at her** You never know. You might be able to trap ppl in dino caps. Just review. 


	3. A Home away from Home

Ch.3 A Home away form home  
  
  
  
It was always a difficult journey for Trunks but it wasn't as bad for him as it was for  
  
Jasmine and Veronica. By the time Trunks had let them out, both had fainted and had to  
  
have ice-cold water poured on them.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Trunks asked watching Jasmine help Veronica off the ground.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to take another trip on the machine." Veronica told him stumbling  
  
slightly. Jasmine took a seat on a nearby boulder. Jasmine looked up at her friend.  
  
"Same here Nia." Trunks slipped off his shirt.  
  
"Well trust me, it's worse if you end up somewhere you didn't want to." Veronica looked  
  
up at her brother worried.  
  
"We did land where we wanted to didn't we?" Trunks looked at his sister and nodded.  
  
Jasmine let out a sigh of relief. Trunks glanced at his watch.  
  
"Well let's go home ladies." The three of them flew towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"So Trunks tell me," Jasmine said looking at Trunks. "What is Vegeta really like?" He  
  
thought for a second.  
  
"Well from what I met of him. Well he was a total jerk but he did have a soft side."  
  
Trunks answered.  
  
"I remember my mother the day before she died." Veronica looked at Trunks wondering  
  
how much Jasmine really remembered about her mother. "She sat down with me and  
  
told me about my father. She said he had been a gangster and they were just a one-time  
  
thing but she missed him. Kami I miss her though. She told me that she would not be  
  
coming back when she left." A tear slipped from Jasmine's face. Veronica turned away.  
  
Jasmine had never cried, never in front of anyone at least.  
  
"It's hard for all of us. Both of you are orphans and me, well I've…" Trunks trailed off.  
  
"Well the only parental figure I will ever have was Bulma." Jasmine told him coldly.  
  
"You're strong Jasmine. It takes a real woman to defend the honor of people you don't  
  
know." Veronica told her remembering when Jasmine had stuck up for a kid who had  
  
been constantly harassed by other kids about Veronica's age. Jasmine had noticed the kid  
  
was too sick to take care of himself so Jasmine pointed him to a homeless shelter and  
  
swore off the harassing kids and promised to rip them to shreds if she ever saw them  
  
picking on the kid ever again.  
  
"I know Nia." Jasmine said looking down. "This is the same city right Trunks?" Trunks  
  
nodded his head.  
  
"Hard to believe isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Looks like it's a happy town in this time. Wish it was like this in our time." Veronica  
  
said watching a couple pushing a little boy on a swing. "They don't have to worry about  
  
the androids showing up and blowing them away." Trunks spotted Capsule Corp.  
  
"Alright let's touch down." They landed on the front doorstep. Veronica looked around  
  
and spotted Chichi's car.  
  
"Oh no. Not her." She whined. Trunks shook his head and rang the doorbell. Vegeta  
  
answered the door. Veronica felt his ki rise.  
  
"Well Trunks what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked harshly. Veronica and Jasmine's  
  
tails flipped out. Vegeta held the door open. "Get in here. Bulma's in the living room."  
  
They walked in. Veronica stared unconsciously at Vegeta. Jasmine tapped her with her  
  
tail.  
  
"Actually Vegeta, we're looking to talk to you." Trunks said. Vegeta stalked off ignoring  
  
Trunks, Veronica and Jasmine entirely.  
  
"Imagine that," Veronica muttered to Jasmine. "He's already starting to piss me off."  
  
Bulma went into the hall to see who had shown up.  
  
"Well Trunks is that your girlfriend? She is so pretty." Bulma said looking at Veronica.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes in Trunks' direction and Jasmine muttered "hell no" under her  
  
breath.  
  
"No actually mom, this is my sister Veronica and her best friend Jasmine." Bulma's  
  
mouth dropped.  
  
"I have a daughter? Trunks I didn't think you were serious." Bulma said excitedly.  
  
Veronica gave Trunks a warning glare. Trunks ignored her. Veronica took action.  
  
"No actually I'm not your daughter." Veronica said.  
  
"Nia!" Trunks said warningly. Veronica ignored him.  
  
"You helped deliver an eight pound, nine ounce baby girl on June 17, 2000 named  
  
Veronique Matthews." Bulma looked at her strangely. "Her mother's name was Cecila  
  
Matthews. Cecila died shortly after giving birth. Her last words were 'Tell Vegeta he has  
  
a daughter.'" Bulma looked amazed.  
  
"How did you know all of that?" Trunks glared at Veronica.  
  
"I'm not exactly your kid. You just raise me." Veronica answered. A child started crying  
  
from somewhere in the house. They heard Vegeta shouting for Bulma. The baby fell  
  
silent. Bulma rushed off to get the child. Trunks turned to his sister.  
  
"I cannot believe you just did that." He said, an angered tone in his voice. "My mother  
  
gave you way too much freedom with these security tapes."  
  
"Trunks you would have kept lying about Veronica. You just would have said that she  
  
was Bulma's the whole time." Jasmine informed him. "Veronica just took this into her  
  
own hands which is the best move she'll ever make." Bulma came back with a little girl  
  
who was about one in her arms. The girl's tail was flipping around.  
  
"This is Veronica Brief or Veronique Matthews." Bulma said smiling. Chibi Veronica hid  
  
her face in Bulma's neck grinning.  
  
"Well then you are going to end up calling me Nia." Veronica said before turning to  
  
Trunks. "I was so cute at that age."  
  
"Yeah," Trunks started, "who knew you would grow up to be a total bitch." Trunks  
  
received a slap not only from Veronica but from Jasmine.  
  
"Trunks watch your mouth." Chichi said coming into the hall. "Oh little Miss Veronica is  
  
awake." Chibi Veronica turned around, looked at Chichi and began to bounce up and  
  
down. Chichi took Chibi Veronica into her arms. "So Trunks are these your girlfriends?"  
  
"No this is Veronica and Jasmine." Trunks answered. "Veronica is my half sister and  
  
Jasmine is her best friend." Jasmine wrapped her tail around her waist. Veronica flipped  
  
her own tail around impatiently.  
  
"Chichi go make sure Trunks doesn't come in here." Bulma said beckoning Trunks,  
  
Veronica and Jasmine into a room. They followed her into the security room. "Veronica  
  
how much do you know about your mother?" Veronica cocked her head and thought.  
  
"She was… No I don't know anything."  
  
"Trunks how much?"  
  
"I don't know a Kami dammed thing about Nia's mom." Trunks answered. Bulma leaned  
  
over the computer that was sitting on the counter and typed in Matthews, Cecila. A  
  
picture popped up along with a profile.  
  
"Cecila Matthews isn't dead. In fact," she changed the key name to Brief, Veronique.  
  
"Nia your mother's name wasn't even Cecila. Your mother's name was Alishia Connelly.  
  
And trust me that little bitch is around on some street corner somewhere." Veronica  
  
looked at Jasmine. Jasmine's jaw had hit the floor.  
  
"My best friend's mother is a whore?" Jasmine asked out of pure shock. "Trunks you  
  
didn't know about this?" Trunks shook his head. Veronica fell to the floor, shaking in  
  
pure shock.  
  
"My mother, a prostitute." Veronica said shaking her head.  
  
"No wonder why Bulma never wanted me on the streets." Jasmine bent down to hug her  
  
friend. "Nia it's okay calm down." Jasmine said. Vegeta came in.  
  
"Veronica get up." Veronica refused to move. Vegeta scowled at her. "Two more  
  
Saiyans. And they're onnas." Vegeta said smirking. "A strong onna and a weak onna."  
  
Veronica's ki began to rise spontaneously as she pulled herself up.  
  
"Shut up." Bulma said. "This is Mirari Veronica, your daughter." Vegeta walked over  
  
and cupped Veronica's face in his hand.  
  
"Well she looks everything like our onnas look like." Vegeta said. He looked at Jasmine.  
  
"Well if it isn't Elize Rachelle." Jasmine looked confused.  
  
"No I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said feeling fear enter her body. "Her only daughter."  
  
"You look just like your mother. Pity you're a half breed." Vegeta had lit a wild fire.  
  
Jasmine hated being called a half breed.  
  
"Screw you Vegeta. If you weren't Veronica's father I'd kill you."  
  
"Chill Jasmine." Veronica said boldly. "So you're my father?"  
  
"Depends on who you are." Vegeta answered.  
  
"My name is Veronique." Veronica answered.  
  
"Well," Vegeta said beginning to circle both Jasmine and Veronica, "I could mistake  
  
both of you for pure breeds. You onnas need training." Jasmine rolled her eyes. Vegeta  
  
was going to test her patience. Veronica was nothing like Vegeta. Trunks could sense  
  
Veronica's ki drop. She had been sick a couple weeks before and completely bedridden  
  
because of it.  
  
"Nia are you okay?" Trunks asked watching his little sister fall slightly.  
  
"No Trunks. I'm f…" Veronica said fainting and falling into Jasmine's arms.  
  
"Whats wrong with the onna?" Vegeta asked. Trunks walked over and picked Veronica  
  
up out of Jasmine's arms and held her in his arms.  
  
"Jas can you check her temp?" Trunks said looking closely at his sister. "She has been  
  
really sick lately. Nia has been fighting a more advanced version of the flu." Jasmine laid  
  
her hand on Veronica's forehead.  
  
"She's warm but it's not dangerous. She'll be okay. I expect the cap trip has weakened  
  
her."  
  
"Okay Trunks, take her into a bedroom." Bulma said worried. Trunks carried Veronica  
  
into a room upstairs. 


	4. J and J

Ch.4: J and J  
  
  
  
Veronica made a full recovery one week before her nineteenth birthday. Jasmine had  
  
spent her time walking around the town collecting phone numbers from guys and never  
  
calling them over Veronica's 3 weeks of being once again bedridden. She showed up at  
  
breakfast wearing a bright orange halter-top, jean shorts and sandals. Trunks was reading  
  
a magazine, Jasmine was eating some Doritos at the table, while Bulma was cooking  
  
breakfast.  
  
"Hey Nia," Trunks said looking up from his magazine. "How are you feeling?" Veronica  
  
stole a couple of Doritos from the bag.  
  
"I feel great." Veronica said answered popping one of the chips in her mouth. She  
  
surveyed her brother. Trunks looked tired and worn. "On the other hand you…" She  
  
laughed a little. "You look like shit." She grabbed an apron and began to help Bulma who  
  
caught sight of a "J" tattooed on her left shoulder.  
  
"What's the "J" for Nia?" Bulma asked stirring her eggs.  
  
"Should we tell her Jasmine?" Veronica asked pulling out a package of bacon from the  
  
refrigerator.  
  
"Yea why not. I've had mine for awhile." Jasmine answered throwing away the now  
  
empty Doritos bag away.  
  
"Well Bulma, my "J" stands for Jeremiah and Jasmine's is for Jeffrey," Veronica told  
  
Bulma pulling out a skillet. "They were our boyfriends. They were killed by the  
  
androids." Veronica set the skillet on the stove and began to make bacon. Bulma changed  
  
the subject.  
  
"So Jasmine are you going to call any of those numbers?" She asked.  
  
"No. In fact I have no clue why a guy hands me his phone number. I could've sworn it  
  
was the other way around." Jasmine answered getting an orange soda for herself and  
  
Veronica. "Hey Nia catch."  
  
"Don't you even dare Jasmine." Veronica said to Jasmine warningly. So instead Veronica  
  
snatched the soda playfully.  
  
"Well Nia," Trunks began, "You haven't changed too much." Veronica opened her soda  
  
and took a sip.  
  
"What do you mean by that bro? Veronica asked turning over the bacon she was cooking.  
  
"Well you still look like a total bitch." Trunks replied. He did this to see if she was totally  
  
awake like he had every other day she had been in bed that week.  
  
"Unless you wish for me to rearrange your face again, I wouldn't say that." Veronica  
  
answered putting the cooked bacon onto a plate that she had pulled out and covered in  
  
paper towels.  
  
"Don't do that Nia," Jasmine said jokingly, "I like how you put it the last time you did  
  
it." Veronica and Bulma both laughed.  
  
"So what are you two going to do today?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well now that Nia can move without throwing up," Jasmine said sipping her soda,  
  
"We're going to the mall." Veronica just nodded her head in agreement. Vegeta walked  
  
in." Chibi Trunks not far behind carrying Chibi Veronica.  
  
"Jasmine can you please take her?" C. Trunks asked. Jasmine went over and took C.  
  
Veronica from C. Trunks and took her over to her highchair. Vegeta looked at Veronica  
  
and smirked.  
  
"It's about time you got out of bed." Veronica looked up and glared at Vegeta. Jasmine  
  
had to stop herself from attacking him. C. Trunks changed the subject.  
  
"Ronnie is getting heavy." He said. C. Veronica began bouncing when he spoke, grinning  
  
up at Jasmine who was pouring a bowl of cheerios and a cup of milk.  
  
"Nia, she is so cute isn't she?" Jasmine asked giving C. Veronica a bowl of cheerios and  
  
the sippy cup of milk.  
  
"Yeah. I don't remember being that tiny though." Veronica said biting off a piece of  
  
bacon. "Then again I don't remember very much. Seems to love you." Veronica pointed  
  
out to Jasmine that C. Veronica was watching her intensely eating her cheerios.  
  
"That child always does that!" Vegeta told them aggravated.  
  
"Who asked you?" Jasmine asked sarcastically. This angered Vegeta more.  
  
"Why you! I could…" Vegeta started. Jasmine stood up in his face.  
  
"You could what?" She asked sweetly. Vegeta backed away. "That's what I thought."  
  
Veronica's mouth fell open. Jasmine had stood up to Vegeta. Something as Trunks had  
  
told them had never happened and Jasmine had done it.  
  
"Well you two better get outta here." Trunks whispered. Veronica nodded, nudged  
  
Jasmine and they both left.  
  
*Three and a half hours later (at the mall)*  
  
Veronica and Jasmine stood in fye looking for a couple good cds to take back home when  
  
Jasmine spotted two guys checking them out. Veronica was flipping through the cds  
  
when Jasmine nudged her to look at the guys. Veronica looked up slightly and sighed.  
  
Both guys were cute. One had black curly hair and looked as though he was dark  
  
completed and the other had dark brown hair and had glasses.  
  
"Lets go look at the cds over there," Jasmine whispered starting for the display the guys  
  
had been standing at, Veronica followed. They arrived at classical music. Something that  
  
neither of them cared for. Jasmine began flipping through the cds, Veronica looking over  
  
her shoulder. The guys looked over at them.  
  
"Hey," One of them said. Jasmine and Veronica looked up.  
  
"Oh hi." Veronica answered, unsure of what else to say to them.  
  
"I'm Justin, This is Jacob." The darker guys said pointing to himself then his friend.  
  
"Jasmine. This is Veronica." Jasmine said. Typically Jasmine was very shy around guys.  
  
Veronica was the outgoing person.  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?" Jacob asked focusing his eyes on Veronica.  
  
"Two cute guys standing in front of us." Veronica answered. Jacob blushed. The guys  
  
walked over to talk to them more closely.  
  
"So can we escort you around the mall?" Jacob asked offering his hand to Veronica and  
  
Justin offering his own hand to Jasmine.  
  
"I have a better idea." Veronica said pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and a pen  
  
from her purse. She wrote her name, Jasmine's name and the phone number at the house.  
  
"Here you guys. Call us and we'll discuss it." She handed them the paper. Jacob took it,  
  
looked over it, and pocketed it. Jasmine looked down at her watch.  
  
"Nia we better get goin' before Bulma has a fit and comes looking for us." Jasmine said.  
  
"Okay so are we going to get any cds?" Veronica asked curiously.  
  
"Wal-mart has better prices. Especially on the Usher and Nelly cds." Jasmine answered.  
  
"Alright let's go." Veronica said before turning to Jacob. "Call me okay?" They both  
  
nodded their heads and watched Jasmine and Veronica leave.  
  
"They're cute," Jasmine said walking in the crowd toward the parking lot to find their  
  
car.  
  
"Yeah they were. Especially Jacob." Veronica told her, "Talk about eye candy. Think  
  
they'll call?" She asked as they walked through the doors into the parking lot. Jasmine  
  
nodded her head smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah they'll call. I saw how they were watching us when we left." Jasmine said  
  
finding the car and unlocking it. "Jacob was okay but Justin is the real winner." Veronica  
  
opened her door and got in. Jasmine followed her lead, started the car and set off for  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
  
  
Darque Angel: *busts up laughing*  
  
SS-Mars: What's up with her?  
  
SSJPan779: Beats me  
  
Darque Angel: Vegeta beat by a half-breed female  
  
SS-Mars: *sweat drops* Um Pan, do you have any rope?  
  
SSJPan779: No. If I did, she would already be bound and gagged  
  
*SS-Mars and SSJPan779 grin evilly* 


	5. A Party for Two

Ch.5: Party for two  
  
  
  
Jacob and Justin had both called and were invited to Veronica's birthday party that was  
  
Sunday night. Veronica was turning nineteen while C. Veronica was turning two.  
  
Veronica and Jasmine were up in Jasmine's room preparing for their dates. Jasmine was  
  
wearing a pair of blue jeans, black-heeled boots, and a green tank top. Veronica went for  
  
a pair of khaki capris, a pair of sandal high heels, and a green halter-top with a pink  
  
dragonfly on the front.  
  
"I remember when you got that top." Jasmine said surveying how her friend looked. "It  
  
was when you got your "J". You got it to show off your tattoo. Bulma was so pissed."  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"She forgave me though. I swear she made a fool of herself that day." The doorbell rang  
  
from downstairs and Trunks opened the bedroom door.  
  
"Jasmine, Nia they're here." Trunks said. C. Veronica walked in as any two year old  
  
would. (Cute, cute, and have I mentioned cute?) She had a wide grin. Veronica caught  
  
sight of a few teeth in her mouth. Veronica picked her up.  
  
"Let's go." Jasmine said leading out of the room. When they reached the bottom of the  
  
stairs, Jasmine headed for the kitchen to help Bulma while Veronica and C. Veronica  
  
answered the door. Justin and Jacob were standing at the door both holding a single red  
  
rose. Jacob looked from Veronica and C. Veronica.  
  
"You have a kid?" Justin asked shocked.  
  
"Oh no. This is Ronnie." Veronica answered. She had decided not to tell them C.  
  
Veronica's real name. "Come on in. Everybody is out back." They came in. Veronica  
  
shut the door.  
  
"Hungry me hungry Nia." C. Veronica told her older self. Vegeta walked into the hall to  
  
see if any body had let the people in. "Daddy can you hold me?" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Why?" Justin looked at C. Veronica in shock.  
  
"How old is she?" Jacob asked.  
  
"She's two." Veronica answered boosting C. Veronica slightly. "But she's smart."  
  
Jasmine walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Jasmine told him. "Hey Justin."  
  
"Vegeta can you please take her?" Veronica asked demandingly. C. Veronica put on her  
  
puppy dog face and Vegeta took her up in his arms.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta answered carrying her off.  
  
"So are you guys hungry?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Starved." Justin replied. They all turned and made way for the backyard.  
  
"It's been years since I've been here."  
  
"You know Bulma?" Veronica asked holding open the back door.  
  
"Yeah." Jacob answered following the girls outside. "And that one guy. I think his name  
  
was Trunks." Veronica flicked her tail.  
  
"So you know my brother huh?" Veronica asked. Spotting Trunks in the pool.  
  
"Depends. We know a lot of people." Jacob answered looking around for Bulma. He  
  
spotted her having a conversation with Chichi. "There's Bulma and Goku's widow  
  
Chichi. I wonder where Gohan and Goten are."  
  
"Gohan decided he would just make a total fool of himself so he didn't come," Jasmine  
  
told them grabbing paper plates and handing them to Veronica, Justin, and Jacob. "Goten  
  
is probably having a food fight with Chibi Trunks."  
  
"Nia!" Trunks shouted form the pool. Veronica set her plate down and approached the  
  
side of the pool where Trunks had been floating.  
  
"Yes Trunks?" Veronica asked. She was standing on the edge looking down at her  
  
brother.  
  
"Help me out." Trunks said holding out his hand. Veronica held out her hand. Trunks  
  
took hold and before she knew what he was going to do, Veronica had been pulled in.  
  
She came back up gasping for air.  
  
"Trunks I hate you so very much!" She said swimming to the shallow end and pulling  
  
herself out, standing, and turning back to her brother. "You're in big trouble mister." She  
  
grabbed a towel, "big, big trouble." Trunks pulled himself out.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for that Nia." Trunks said standing up. C. Veronica began to  
  
wiggle out of Vegeta's arms so he put her down just as Trunks stood up. She ran over to  
  
Trunks and pushed him back in and ran to Jasmine who scooped her up in her arms.  
  
Trunks came up gasping and laughing. Everyone broke out in laughter.  
  
"No pull Nia in pool Trunks!" C. Veronica shouted. Veronica walked over to Jasmine,  
  
Justin and Jacob.  
  
"You got what you deserved Trunks." Jasmine laughed.  
  
"Nia I liked you better when you were two." Trunks said pulling himself back out of the  
  
pool.  
  
"Yeah well I liked you when you a hell of a lot better when you three and a half."  
  
Jasmine said sarcastically. "You were cuter."  
  
*Later that night in the kitchen (midnight June 17, 2002)*  
  
Trunks, Veronica, Jasmine, Justin, and Jacob stood in the kitchen, a glass of fruit punch  
  
in each of their hands held high in a toast.  
  
"To Veronica," Trunks began, "To her last year as a teenager. May it be better than mine  
  
was."  
  
"To Nia," Jasmine began, "My best friend, partner in crime. May she kick Trunks' ass  
  
one of these days."  
  
"Okay Veronica," Justin began laughing slightly, "You're cute but," He grabbed Jasmine  
  
around her waist, "Jasmine is hot!" Veronica grinned broadly.  
  
"No Justin," Jacob told him grabbing hold of Veronica around the waist, "Veronica is red  
  
and gold hot. Jasmine is cute.  
  
"Hey Jacob that is my sister you're talking about." Trunks said playfully. They all  
  
clinked glasses and took a sip.  
  
"You're just jealous Trunks," Jacob said. "Because I have the hottest woman in the  
  
world."  
  
"No Jacob," Trunks said walking over to the icebox and removing a piece of ice, "Justin  
  
has the hottest girl in the world." Veronica spotted a piece of untouched cake on the  
  
counter and picked it up thinking "revenge".  
  
"Trunks are you going to eat this?" Veronica asked. Trunks nodded his head in reply.  
  
"Here then." With that Veronica shoved the cake into Trunks' face. Trunks wiped some  
  
of the cake away from his face and flung it unintentionally down Jasmine's shirt. He  
  
made a move towards Jasmine.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Within ten minutes all five of them were covered in cake  
  
and icing especially Veronica, Justin and Jacob.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Trunks said making a beeline for the door.  
  
"You just do that. We'll just stay here and," Jasmine said licking icing from her wrist,  
  
"snack. Mmm this is good." Trunks laughed and left to take his shower. "Do you guys  
  
need a change of clothes?" She asked the to remaining guys.  
  
"We might." Justin replied trying not to slip as he walked over to the counter where  
  
Jasmine was sitting.  
  
"Okay. I'll have Trunks get you guys some whenever he gets back." Veronica said  
  
spotting some icing on Jacob's neck. She leaned over and wiped it away with her finger.  
  
"No you're supposed to do it like this," Jacob said wiping some icing onto Veronica's  
  
neck and licking it off. Veronica's jaw dropped as he pulled away. Jasmine got a very  
  
confused look on her face. "Its even better from the neck." Justin just shook his head.  
  
"Jacob are you getting ready to come into heat?" Justin asked revealing… a tail of his  
  
own. Veronica looked at Jacob's behind. Sure enough, he had a tail.  
  
"You guys are Saiyans?" Veronica asked almost scared. Female Saiyans were typically  
  
more dominant over the males but they stood no chance if the males came into heat first.  
  
Jasmine and Veronica didn't expect to run into other Saiyans in the dimension.  
  
"Surprised you never noticed Veronica," Jacob said running his up and down Veronica's  
  
neck, "We noticed you two were Saiyans right off the bat. Your tails gave it away." He  
  
leaned down to bite. Veronica shoved his face away.  
  
"You can't mark me… Not yet." Veronica said. She wasn't about to have a guy she just  
  
met and find out he's a Saiyan mark her as his own. "You haven't asked my family's  
  
approval." Jacob groaned unhappily. Trunks came back down, clean with a towel  
  
wrapped firmly around his waist. He caught sight of Jacob and Justin's tails.  
  
"Aw hell no," Trunks said firmly. "Veronica, Jasmine get upstairs now." As scared as  
  
they were they listened to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks they need mates." Justin said. Trunks glared from Justin to Jacob.  
  
"You both stay the hell away from them until they go into heat," Trunks warned. "If they  
  
want you either of you they'll approach you. If you so much as touch them I'll tell you  
  
tell you right now, it will be a very painful death. Now leave." They left. Trunks cleaned  
  
the kitchen, locked the doors, and went upstairs to get dressed and go to bed.  
  
*Veronica's room*  
  
"I can't believe they were both Saiyans" Jasmine said calmly. They had both showered  
  
and were dressed for bed. "I never even saw their tails."  
  
"Well do you know very much about the Saiyan race?" Veronica asked. Jasmine shook  
  
her head. "Well, the onnas are dominant. Very dominant. The males are weak to the  
  
female's beauty. If a male would come into heat before the female it could mean many  
  
horrible things. The male has to ask permission of the whole family to mark his mate. If  
  
he is approved, the female runs and makes the male find them. When they are found, the  
  
seeker bites his mate on the neck just below the ear. However, if the female falls into heat  
  
first, she challenges her lover's father to a battle. If the father finds the onna suitable  
  
enough, the chosen lover is marked in the same place." Veronica smiled. "We're going to  
  
have to fall into their plan though."  
  
"Nia, I don't have a family." Jasmine said in protest. "Would Justin get me  
  
automatically?" Veronica shook her head.  
  
"In your case, Justin has to go to my brother and challenge him. Justin would win."  
  
Jasmine shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to my room and going to bed." Jasmine said as she left.  
  
  
  
Darque Angel: Okay I've calmed down.  
  
SS-Mars: Good. I thought Pan was going to make Justin and Jacob Saiyans.  
  
SSJPan779: Yea I know. 


	6. Out on their own

Ch.6: Out on their own  
  
  
  
Jasmine and Veronica lured Justin and Jacob into traps whenever it had been made  
  
possible. Veronica spent her free time in search of her mother. Finally after three long  
  
months and Jasmine's twentieth birthday, Veronica found Alishia Connelly's pimp.  
  
"Karl Conrad? I love their names. They're so original." Jasmine said clicking around on  
  
the computer. "Are you sure you want to find your mom" Kami knows what she is like."  
  
"So how was your date with Justin?" Veronica asked changing to subject.  
  
"He's still trying to talk me into mating with him." Jasmine replied closing out her search  
  
window. "You know I've been thinking, why don't we get out of everybody's hair and  
  
get an apartment?"  
  
"Oh really." Veronica said smiling. She had been ready to move out of Capsule Corp  
  
since she was seventeen.  
  
"Well duh," Jasmine answered. "I've seen how serious you and Jacob have been getting  
  
lately. Besides we could use the experience."  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Veronica said. "I'm to the point of saying to hell with him  
  
asking my family to mark me. I'm going to mark him."  
  
"Veronica! Kami don't let your brother hear you say that!" Jasmine said shocked.  
  
"Calm down Jas." Veronica reassured. "I'm going to play out my plan and keep him  
  
guessing."  
  
"Okay. I found an apartment. Two bedroom, nice kitchen, carpet, and a new coat of paint  
  
in every room. There is a fifteen hundred dollar down payment. Are we ready?"  
  
"No the question is are you ready?" Veronica answered. Jasmine quickly shut down the  
  
computer and grabbed her coat.  
  
"I've got 987 dollars on me. Let's ride." The girls left to check out their hopeful  
  
apartment.  
  
*Jacob and Justin's apartment 2 hours later*  
  
"Well Justin, any luck with Jasmine?" Jacob asked. Justin shook his head.  
  
"Not happening any time soon either." Justin said flipping around his tail as he looked  
  
out to see a black corvette drive up. "Hey Jacob look, a vett just drove up and two really  
  
hot girls have just approached the front door." Jacob looked over Justin's shoulder. The  
  
two girls were actually Jasmine and Veronica. They had just sighed their lease to the  
  
apartment.  
  
"Well apartment six is the only apartment open." Jacob said hearing two voices coming  
  
up the stairwell. "Must be our new neighbors."  
  
*Veronica and Jasmine apartment six*  
  
"Kami I love Bulma for this!" Jasmine said laughing as soon as the door to apartment six  
  
closed. "The ad didn't say it was furnished though." There was a dark green couch, a  
  
matching chair, a brand new cherry wood table in the dining room, and a coffee table in  
  
the living room.  
  
"This furniture is awesome," Veronica said sitting in the chair. "Bulma told me it's all  
  
new." The doorbell rang. Jasmine answered the door.  
  
"Justin, Jacob how did you two find us?" Jasmine asked. Veronica looked curiously over  
  
Jasmine's shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jacob replied eyeing Veronica. "We just heard you two  
  
coming up the stairs and we wanted to see who our new neighbors were. We're in  
  
apartment five."  
  
"Oh well come on in." Veronica said laughing. The guys stepped in and closed the door.  
  
"I remember when Alishia lived here." Justin said looking around.  
  
"Alishia Connelly?" Veronica asked.  
  
"You know her?" Jacob replied.  
  
"She's Nia's mother." Jasmine told him.  
  
"Oh okay. So what does Mr. I'll kill you if you touch them say about this?" Justin asked  
  
laughing.  
  
"He doesn't know yet." Jasmine answered. "He won't be happy that we are on our own  
  
but then again, he hasn't been happy since Pan died."  
  
"Who's Pan?" Jacob asked curiously.  
  
"She's…" Jasmine began but Veronica cut her off automatically.  
  
"Jasmine!" Veronica said warningly. "Don't talk about her." The four fell completely  
  
silent until Justin spoke.  
  
"We better get going. Gotta go to work." Jacob leaned over and kissed Veronica deeply,  
  
pulled away and left.  
  
"Nia we'd better go get our stuff from Bulma's and break it to your brother." Veronica  
  
plopped down on the couch.  
  
"You know I wonder what life would have been like if Pan hadn't died."  
  
"Trunks loved her so much. But then again, what would have happened if Jeremiah and  
  
Jeffrey had survived? Nia I think its time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think we just need to do it. Jacob and Justin are not about to leave us alone. They love  
  
us so much." Veronica smiled as Jasmine took a seat in the chair.  
  
"That's true. You know something?"  
  
"What?" Both had slipped into a daze.  
  
"We're both still virgins." Jasmine broke into laughter.  
  
"Well then I never expected that subject to rise. Now Pan on the other hand." Veronica  
  
shook her head.  
  
"She was three months pregnant when she died. I never told Trunks though. Just hearing  
  
about her death well."  
  
"You know we could just go back and get her."  
  
"Sounds good to me. You want to do it or do you want me too?"  
  
"You better do it. I'll distract your brother."  
  
*Capsule Corp. Trunks' bedroom*  
  
  
  
Trunks sat on his bed looking at a group picture of him, Jasmine, Veronica, and a raven-  
  
haired woman who looked slightly younger than Veronica. Her name was Pan and  
  
Trunks loved her deeply. She was the daughter of Gohan but he never knew this. She  
  
fought against the androids very well, even for being a quarter Saiyan but died in one of  
  
her battles. Bulma knocked on Trunks' open door.  
  
"Hey there Trunks." Trunks looked up from the picture.  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Bulma walked over and sat on the bed. Trunks handed her the  
  
picture.  
  
"That was their first concert. Veronica was fifteen, Jasmine was sixteen, and Pan the girl  
  
hugging me from behind was fourteen."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Well I was seventeen and these three meant everything to me. Pan died before I had  
  
gotten back. She was pregnant, three months and she was still fighting. Dead at the age of  
  
seventeen."  
  
"She must have meant a lot to you."  
  
"Well I loved her. She was so much like Gohan but now she can only be a memory."  
  
"How was she connected to Gohan?"  
  
"Pan was his only daughter although he never knew but she did which made her  
  
determined to fight next to us. I fell for her though she could never think of me more than  
  
a brother or her best friend."  
  
"That's too bad. So were they a band or something?"  
  
"Yes they were. Known as Wild Angels. They remade songs by Pink and a couple other  
  
artists. They lasted about two years and released three albums, all remade music. They  
  
got a scholarship to one of the best schools in Japan. Veronica finished her law degree in  
  
April and Jasmine finished her psychology degree in early May just before we got here.  
  
Veronica got really sick after she graduated but recovered a day or so before Jasmine  
  
graduated."  
  
"A lawyer and a psychologist, how fitting. I don't see Jasmine as a psychologist though.  
  
She fits more as a lawyer." Veronica and Jasmine walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Trunks guess what." Veronica said.  
  
"I'm not good at guessing games. Nia you know that."  
  
"Nia and I are moving out on our own." Trunks didn't react. Instead he just stood up and  
  
hugged his sister and let go.  
  
"I figured you two were goin for an apartment sometime soon. Congratulations." Both  
  
jumped up and hugged Trunks.  
  
"Okay Jas, we need to get our stuff and get back." Veronica said pushily. She wanted to  
  
get Pan so she could give Trunks everything he wanted. Jasmine and Veronica had left  
  
within an hour. Jasmine headed for the apartment, Veronica the time capsule. 


	7. Pan

Ch.7: Pan  
  
  
  
It took Veronica only ten minutes to find Pan after she showed up in 2018. Pan was at  
  
C.C preparing to leave. Veronica was doing everything in her power to keep her from  
  
leaving.  
  
"Pan if you go on this date with Brice you are going to end up pregnant."  
  
"Nia what could be waiting for me in 2002?"  
  
"The man who would die for you."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare think it but it's my brother." Pan fell onto the couch in disbelief.  
  
"Trunks. Oh Kami I don't believe it."  
  
"Pan you should see his face whenever he hears you sing that one song off of our Blue  
  
Lilies cd and the way he looks at your picture… Pan he's got it pretty bad."  
  
"What about Brice?"  
  
"All he wants out of you is one night of thrills and he'll leave you pregnant."  
  
"Well the androids are dead so let me get my stuff." Veronica packed up Pan's clothes,  
  
her stereo, cds, her clothes, and paint and brush set she got her for her sixteenth birthday  
  
and never used into two capsules to take home.  
  
"So what's it like there?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well it's not much different. Jasmine and I moved out on our own today. You know  
  
we're not coming back so we're going to drain all of the bank accounts. Where's  
  
Bulma?"  
  
"She died."  
  
"How? I know she died of cancer but that isn't for another year."  
  
"Suicide. Whenever she found out that you, Trunks and Jasmine were dead, she jumped  
  
out of a window and died. So I've been on my own for about four months."  
  
"Wow. Do you have Faith?" Pan took a green capsule out of her pocket.  
  
"Right here." She re-pocketed the cap.  
  
"Let's go." Pan and Veronica left to go drain the accounts at the bank. Altogether the  
  
money in the bank added up to 129 million dollars and fifty-two cents.  
  
"Wow, I didn't realize that I had access to that much Nia." Pan said walking to Faith time  
  
capsule tying her favorite orange bandana on her head. "Ah." Pan said looking at the time  
  
capsule better known as Hope. "There's Hope. Now let's get going. I wanna see Trunks."  
  
*C.C. 1 hour later*  
  
Trunks was sitting in the kitchen playing chutes and ladders with Goten, C. Trunks, and  
  
Gohan when Veronica came in.  
  
"Hey Trunks, there's a surprise for you in the living room." Both Trunks looked up.  
  
"Which one Nia?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"Mirari Trunks." Veronica answered turning around and heading back to the living room.  
  
M. Trunks behind her. Pan was standing in the middle of the room in somewhat of a  
  
daze. Once they had reached 2002 from 2018, Veronica had blown up both time capsules.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks said shocked. Pan turned and smiled. "Is that you?"  
  
"Hey Trunks." She answered.  
  
"I'm going to go now, let you two catch up on things." Veronica said sliding past Trunks  
  
heading for the front door. She flew off towards the apartment.  
  
"You know it's funny. She chases me down and now both time capsules are gone and she  
  
leaves me alone."  
  
"No Pan… Wait a minute, both Faith and Hope are gone?" Pan nodded her head.  
  
"She blew them up and said none of us will go back. There's no point anyhow."  
  
"I understand why she did it. So what now?"  
  
"Well I don't know. We could reawaken Saiyan mating rituals." She took a seat on the  
  
couch. Trunks took the seat next to her. "You know Trunks, if you would have been there  
  
in 2018 we would have gotten married."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah but the androids killed you, Jasmine and Veronica so I made them pay for killing  
  
the three of you and my father." Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Dad, this is Pan. She's going to be staying here."  
  
"What about Jasmine and Veronica?"  
  
"They are in an apartment."  
  
"What?! Where?"  
  
"I don't know. They didn't tell me."  
  
"Oh like Jasmine and Nia are really going to tell you." Pan said standing up. "They won't  
  
tell. You have to ask or track their ki's, which reminds me. I forgot to ask Nia to give me  
  
my ki detector." Pan whined slightly.  
  
"Another whining onna. First Kakarot's pitiful wife, my wife and her."  
  
"Dad…" Trunks started but Pan cut him in.  
  
"Who asked you?" She said coldly.  
  
"Pan don't test him."  
  
"Oh shut up Trunks" Pan said playfully. "Answer me Vegeta."  
  
"Why should I answer such a pitiful weakling like you?"  
  
"Define weakling."  
  
"The thing known as humans."  
  
"I'm only three quarters human."  
  
"And one quarter mouth." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Well the one quarter is better than your one hundred percent Saiyan asshole." She had  
  
him there. Like Jasmine, Pan was one to argue. Veronica didn't argue unless she had to  
  
or when she felt like it.  
  
"Come on Pan. Come meet everyone." Trunks said watching Vegeta slump out just as C.  
  
Veronica came running in.  
  
"Trunks! Goten and Trunks are fighting again." She said tugging on M. Trunks' pants.  
  
She saw Pan out of the corner of her eye. "Trunks who is that girl? Is she your 'pecial  
  
friend?" Pan laughed slightly.  
  
"Her name is Pan and yeah I guess you could say that. Pan this is Veronica."  
  
"My name is Ronnie, Trunks!" Gohan rushed in from the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks you better get in there. They listen to you!" Trunks rushed into the kitchen to  
  
find C. Trunks and Goten on the floor; C. Trunks' lip was bleeding and Goten's nose was  
  
broken. M. Trunks seized Goten. C. Trunks stood to go back after him but Pan hit him in  
  
the neck. He feel to the floor sleeping. Trunks let go of Goten.  
  
"What the hell were you two fighting about this time Goten?"  
  
"Who's turn it was in the game.."  
  
"That's nothing to fight about." Pan told him smartly. "So Trunks, who's son is this?"  
  
"Chichi's youngest."  
  
"I'm ready to go to bed. I have to sleep on that last comment."  
  
  
  
SS-Mars: No wonder your character is Veronica.  
  
SSJPan779: What do ya mean?  
  
SS-Mars: Argue whenever you want.  
  
SSJPan779: I still say you blushed.  
  
SS-Mars: Do you want to live to be 14?  
  
SSJPan779: Preferably  
  
SS-Mars: Then shut up 


	8. Halloween

Ch.8: Halloween  
  
  
  
*Two nights to Halloween*  
  
Trunks and Pan spent every hour they could together. Even though Jasmine and Veronica  
  
lived right across the hall from Justin and Jacob, they didn't talk to them often because  
  
they were always at Capsule Corp talking to Trunks and Pan. Vegeta was shocked when  
  
he found out about Pan being apart of the Son family.  
  
"You know it amazes me Trunks. You have a beautiful and very amazing woman  
  
sleeping with you in your bed and you have yet to reach the rated R point."  
  
"I respect all virgins until they are ready Veronica and well Pan is just not ready. And for  
  
your information it has reached the rated R point, she doesn't…" Pan cut him off.  
  
"Trunks! Voulez-vou coucher avec moi-ce soir?" She asked him seriously. Jasmine  
  
leaned over to talk with Veronica.  
  
"You know I helped you guys with that Lady Marmalade song and you never told me  
  
what that meant. So what does it mean?"  
  
"It means 'do you want to sleep with me this evening?'" Veronica answered laughing.  
  
She had taken 3 years of French while Jasmine spent a single year in Spanish.  
  
"Y-yes I-I do Pan." Trunks said stuttering slightly.  
  
"Then I suggest you keep your lips sealed." Trunks changed the subject.  
  
"So what are you doing for Halloween?"  
  
"Well the only thing Pan and Jasmine would agree to do was to dress up as the ladies of  
  
Moulin Rouge and hit that new club Dustin's."  
  
"Well then I'm coming with you guys as a pimp so you three don't get in any trouble."  
  
"Justin and Jacob are coming as well." Jasmine told him getting an orange soda from the  
  
refrigerator.  
  
"What are they going as?"  
  
"Pimps. Justin in a lime green suit and Jacob in a yellow one.  
  
"Colors of your costumes?"  
  
"Well Veronica is in a turquoise corset like Mya wore in the video. Jasmine is wearing a  
  
black corset similar to Nia's and I am the Moulin Rouge vampress and you have to wait  
  
to hear about my costume."  
  
*Halloween*  
  
"Kami I can't breathe Jasmine. Don't pull anymore." Jasmine tied the laces to Veronica's  
  
corset. "I think a couple of my ribs have cracked."  
  
"That's okay. I think a couple of mine broke."  
  
"Oh do you want me to loosen it?"  
  
"No I'll survive." Veronica pinned a clip of black feathers in her hair. There was a knock  
  
at the door. "Come in. It's open." Justin and Jacob came in. They looked like classic  
  
mobsters dressed in 1920s style suits: Justin in lime green, Jacob in bright yellow like Jim  
  
Carrey wore in The Mask.  
  
"Catch me, cuff me, and call me Shirley." Jacob said eyeing Veronica.  
  
"Well we better get going if we want to be judged in the costume contest. Pan and Trunks  
  
are meeting us at the club."  
  
"Well let's get going."  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Jacob and Justin had locked their keys in their car. Veronica and Jasmine insisted that  
  
they stay at their apartment instead of calling a locksmith at two in the morning. Jasmine  
  
did not have any broken ribs and neither did Veronica. The guys were left the floor and  
  
the couch. They laid wide awake deep in conversation.  
  
"Well Trunks agrees that we should have them soon enough. They're letting their guards  
  
down."  
  
"You know I'm going to ask Nia if I can sleep with her. This floor hurts." Jacob stood up  
  
and headed for Veronica's bedroom.  
  
"Good luck bro." Justin pulled his blanket over his head and fell asleep. Jacob pushed  
  
opened Veronica's bedroom door. Veronica lay sleeping peacefully, Jacob closed the  
  
door quietly and approached his lover's bedside. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Jacob?" He caught sight of the ring he gave her.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?" She nodded.  
  
"Just don't pull anything." She answered moving over. He laid down and covered himself  
  
up. Veronica, who had already fallen back asleep, rolled over and laid her head on his  
  
shoulder. He looked down.  
  
~'Kami she is so beautiful. I could just hold onto her forever.'~ Jacob thought falling  
  
asleep. Veronica opened her eyes and nuzzled her head up into his neck.  
  
~'Jacob will be mine before I'm even his.'~ She bit down into his neck. He shifted  
  
slightly and pulled her closer. She fell asleep with her head on his chest.  
  
*C.C. Trunks' bedroom*  
  
Trunks sat up in his room on his computer burning a cd for Jasmine of Linkin Park, POD,  
  
Limp Biskit, and Eminem. Pan was curled up in his bed sleeping. Trunks watched her  
  
while he waited for the cd. There was a small bite mark below his ear that was bleeding  
  
slightly from Pan's bite. He turned back to the computer, tired, worn and ready to go to  
  
bed. Pan had sat up not even awake hardly, but conscious of what was going on with her  
  
mate.  
  
"Trunks come to bed. The cd will finish itself." Trunks jumped.  
  
"Kami I thought you were sleeping. Okay fine." He stood up, turned off the monitor into  
  
total darkness and went to his bed and laid next to Pan who curled up next to his large  
  
muscular frame. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body.  
  
"Jacob is probably going to make his move tonight."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Justin and Jacob are half brothers. Funny, I think that makes Justin your great uncle I  
  
think."  
  
"No my second cousin. Radditz would be the great uncle."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right."  
  
"Does your neck still hurt?"  
  
"A little bit. You bit me pretty hard."  
  
"I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to bite. I was going to wait."  
  
"It doesn't matter Pan. What's done is done. Now you know I'm not going to cheat on  
  
you. I love you too much to cheat anyhow."  
  
"Ah yes the best part about that." The cd that Trunks was burning popped out. Trunks  
  
made a move to go get it but Pan pulled him back down. "No you're staying in bed with  
  
me." Trunks made no arguement and just laid back down.  
  
"So when do I get to mark you?"  
  
"When you take my virginity."  
  
"Our wedding night then."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You know I almost feel sorry for Justin and Jacob."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Nia and Jas are mean. They're both vicious."  
  
"Good point. Alright I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." Pan feel asleep tracing her fingers  
  
along her mate's biceps.  
  
*Jasmine*  
  
Jasmine sat on her window sill looking out on the rooftops flipping her tail around  
  
aggravated. She felt her heart beating at a violent pace. The half Saiyan could feel the  
  
blood pounding in her temples. She looked down at the gleaming ring Justin had slipped  
  
on her finger. Her Saiyan heritage overwhelmed her, she stood. Her eyes flashed red as  
  
she approached her bedroom door. She opened the door and approached her sleeping  
  
lover. Before she had even realized what she was doing, she had bit into Justin's neck. He  
  
woke up to see Jasmine's eyes glowing bright red. He realized that she had gone into  
  
heat. He screamed out to get her off him. She pulled back. Her eyes flashed back to their  
  
usual dark brown. She looked at him confused.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Jasmine are you okay?" Jasmine looked around.  
  
"How did I get in here?"  
  
"I don't know. Baby are you okay?" Justin got up off the couch and went over to hold  
  
Jasmine.  
  
"I don't know. I just had this feeling like… Oh Kami." Jasmine gasped when she saw the  
  
bite mark she had given to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know what happened now." She kissed him softly.  
  
  
  
BTW! Jasmine and Pan didn't know what they were doing. Veronica did however. Well review! 


	9. The 'no' arguement and planning the 3 wa...

Finally a chapter after a long wait. Do any of you love me yet????  
  
Ch.9 Planning a 3 way wedding  
  
Jacob sat up in Veronica's bed looking down at her. Veronica was still sleeping her head resting on his well built chest. He reached up and felt around the bite mark she had given him. Veronica stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Morning." He whispered softly.  
  
"Hey." She made a move to get out of bed but he pulled her back down.  
  
"Jacob I've got to get up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm going over to help Trunks babysit."  
  
"Isn't Pan helping with that?"  
  
"Don't argue just please let me get up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Jacob now." He pulled her closer in response. "Now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you don't let me out of this bed right now Kami dammit you will not be sleeping with me for a long time."  
  
"Alright fine." He let go of her tiny body and she rushed up to her closet pulled out her black tank top and green camouflage jeans.  
  
"You are more than welcome to come with me when I go. Pan and I are going to plan the weddings."  
  
"Weddings?"  
  
"Yes we are having a three way wedding."  
  
"Well when exactly are we getting married?"  
  
"The date set is December first."  
  
"Well I can't wait that long so let's just elope."  
  
"Oh you have a death wish." Veronica laughed as she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She removed her night clothes and stepped into the warm shower. Jacob came in as she was washing her hair.  
  
"I want in." He said trying to peep his way in. Veronica pushed his face back out.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Jacob, Kami dammit let me take my shower."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Then I am sitting right here until you come out."  
  
"That's fine." She told him rinsing the soap out of her hair. "But you still have to wait until we say I do." She shut the water off.  
  
"And the wedding is a month off." Jacob whined. Veronica reached out for a towel but Jacob pulled the towel out of her reach.  
  
"Damn. Jacob can you please get me a towel?"  
  
"No, I think you should come out and get it yourself."  
  
"Jacob now."  
  
"No, you come out."  
  
"Fine." Veronica stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Oh yes." Veronica wrapped the towel around herself. "Now why do we have to wait for our wedding night?"  
  
"Because we do." She pulled on her clothes.  
  
"So did Trunks and Jasmine ever get together."  
  
"Nope. Trunks had it pretty bad for her after Pan died in my time but Jas was already involved with someone."  
  
"Do you think Vegeta is going to like the fact-?"  
  
"That we're mating?" Veronica finished picking up a necklace. "No, he will not like it but he has to deal with it because I have found what makes me happy."  
  
**2 hours later CC**  
  
"Are we going with a traditional wedding or different?" Pan asked looking through a bridal magazine.  
  
"Traditional." Veronica answered sketching out a design for a wedding gown.  
  
"Why do you insist on having your gown custom made?" Pan said looking over Veronica's shoulder.  
  
"You would too if you had any sense." Veronica muttered. Pan ignored her.  
  
"I found one." Pan had found a sleeveless gown that had a small train falling behind.  
  
"Me wanna see." C. Veronica said tugging at Pan's shirt. Pan showed her the picture. "Not bad."  
  
"Nia how much did you bribe this shorty here to diss my dress?"  
  
"I didn't." Veronica said putting the finishing touch on her gown. "Done."  
  
"Let me see." Pan said taking the sketch and looking at it. "Oh Kami this is beautiful."  
  
"Pwetty." C. Veronica squealed. The dress was simple to say the least. It had spaghetti straps that crossed over eachother in the back, pale pink roses encircling all the way around the top and really elegant buttons down the back.  
  
"Who is this gown for?" Pan asked.  
  
"Jasmine." Veronica answered. Vegeta came in and leaned in the doorway.  
  
"So will I be getting any grand brats from you and Nappa's demon spawn?" He asked directing the question towards Veronica.  
  
"No." Veronica said sadly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How many people are happy with me now? Secrets Unvailed, Just Surrender, Independence Day and this all updated plus a brand new release. So do I get my new reviews????  
  
Later~  
  
Panny ~SSJPan779~ 


	10. I do

Ch.10: I do  
  
Vegeta paced impatiently across the floor. It was two days to the weddings and he had to talk to Justin and Jacob about bonds. Trunks knew everything about them because of Bulma. Jacob and Justin finally came into the GR.  
  
"It's about time you brats!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Sorry." Jacob apologized. "Nia said you wanted to talk to us?"  
  
"Yes about those marks on the side of your neck."  
  
"If you are about to start the bonds we have you are a bit too late." Justin said cockily.  
  
"Oh so you know how dominant the females are."  
  
"Oh shit." Jacob said in shock. "Dominant?"  
  
"Very dominant." Vegeta growled remembering an ex-mate.  
  
"Hell Jake. I don't know what you're worried about."  
  
**Two days later**  
  
Veronica laced up her dress sleeves and looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day she would say yes to the man she loved. Outside it was warm and it would be perfect for what all three brides were doing after the wedding and during the reception.  
  
"Nia, you look beautiful." Bulma said. "All three of you do." Jasmine and Pan were too busy fussing with their necklaces to answer. After several attempts to connect the ends of the chain, Jasmine turned to Veronica for help.  
  
"I am not looking forward to tonight." Jasmine said sipping her water. "I heard that the first time hurts like hell." Pan shrugged and brushed her hand through Ronnie's hair.  
  
"Trunks and I have been planning this night forever." She said.  
  
"So if you leave early we know what's going on." Veronica said searching a backpack full of camouflage t-shirts and jeans. "This is why I love my father."  
  
"Daddy!" Ronnie squealed reaching up for Vegeta.  
  
"Are you brats ready?"  
  
"No." Jasmine said picking up her bouquet. Veronica handed Ronnie a basket full of rose petals and nudged the shy two-in-half-year-old out the door.  
  
"Jasmine you are walking down that aisle whether you like it or not." Veronica said. Pan nodded in agreement. "Now walk." Jasmine slowly walked out the door, Veronica and Pan followed.  
  
Out of all the wedding guests Pan was happiest to see Gohan. He was sitting between his mother and younger brother. What made her even happier was the fact that Gohan didn't have a pregnant girlfriend. Before she knew it, Trunks was at her side.  
  
"Marriage is not to be taken lightly." The preacher started. "For all of those who advise against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but Bulma mumbled 'couch'. "Do you Veronica Alishia Briefs take Jacob Bentley Halston to be your husband to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until by death you part?"  
  
"I do." Veronica said.  
  
"Do you Jacob Bentley Halston take Veronica Alishia Briefs to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until death you do part?"  
  
"I do." Jacob smiled at his bride. The preacher turned to Pan and Trunks. Do you Pan Adelle Son take Trunks Vegeta Briefs to be your husband to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until by death you part?"  
  
"I will." Pan said searching Trunks' eyes.  
  
"Do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Pan Adelle Son to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until death you do part?"  
  
"I will." Trunks then mouthed a reassuring 'I love you' to Pan who smiled. The preacher turned to the last couple.  
  
"Do you Jasmine Rachelle Barry take Justin Ryan Halston to be your husband to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until by death you part?"  
  
"I do." Jasmine said, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
"Do you Justin Ryan Halston take Jasmine Rachelle Barry to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health until death you do part?"  
  
"I will." Justin said grinning pulling a white gold band out of his pocket.  
  
"Now repeat after me." The preacher turned to Jacob and Veronica. "I Jacob."  
  
"I Jacob."  
  
"Give you this ring."  
  
"Give you this ring."  
  
"As a sign of my love."  
  
"As a sign of my love." Jacob slipped the ring onto Veronica's finger.  
  
"Repeat after me. I Veronica."  
  
"I Veronica."  
  
"Give you this ring."  
  
"Give you this ring."  
  
"As a sign of my love." Veronica pushed the ring onto Jacob's finger.  
  
"As a sign of my love." She whispered. The preacher turned to Pan and Trunks.  
  
"Repeat after me. I Trunks."  
  
"I Trunks."  
  
"Give you this ring."  
  
"Give you this ring."  
  
"As a sign of my love."  
  
"As a sign of my love." In the first row where Vegeta sat, Bulma had burst into tears as Pan gave her ring to Trunks and Jasmine and Justin exchanged theirs.  
  
"You may now kiss your brides." The three couples kissed. "May I present Mr. And Mrs. Jacob Halston, Mr. And Mrs. Trunks Briefs and Mr. And Mrs. Justin Halston." Cheers broke out over the tiny church.  
  
**In the limo**  
  
"I can't believe our limo is covered in condoms." Pan said pulling her veil off. Veronica smoothed out her gown. Jasmine seemed to have forgotten her fears about later because she and Justin were making out.  
  
"Hey there are children in this car." Veronica said laughing. "Besides we need to figure out how the hell all of us are related now." Jasmine looked around.  
  
"Well let's start with my husband," Jasmine said placing emphasis on 'my' and 'husband', "Jacob and Justin are brothers."  
  
"Justin is now my brother-in-law so hey Jas you're my sister." Veronica said.  
  
"Well it's officially figured out." Trunks said undoing his tie. "Jake you had better take care of my sister because if you don't you won't have far to run."  
  
"And you won't have legs to run on." Veronica said slapping her brother on the knee. Jasmine took off her veil and set it in the seat.  
  
"Wait a second." Pan said suddenly.  
  
"Okay I'm waiting." Veronica said playing with her wedding ring.  
  
"Jasmine and myself are cousins now." Pan said laughing. "All six of us are literally family now."  
  
"Now who is going to be the first to have a baby so we can figure out that mess." Veronica mumbled to Pan and Jasmine. The three smirked and looked at the backpack sitting next to the door. For once in their lives they were all happy.  
  
When the car finally pulled up to the three women smiled at the forest behind the little hall. Everybody from the wedding was in the hall waiting. Gohan was dancing with Ronnie who had a half eaten cookie in her hand.  
  
"May I present Veronica and Jacob Halston!" Cheers erupted from men (who were already drinking) in the back. "Jasmine and Justin Halston! And Pan and Trunks Briefs!" More cheering from mostly the half drunken men in the back. Trunks looked from his wife to his sister. Veronica had been right, their future was in the past. 


	11. Catch us if you can

Ch.11: Catch us if you can  
  
C. Trunks looked up at Veronica who was lacing her combat boots up. It was time to see if the marriage would work and they were going to do it by playing a game of hide and seek. Jasmine came out from behind the curtain dressed like Pan and Veronica... In complete camouflage and combat boots. The gowns they were wearing had been hung up. Gohan held one of the dresses in his arms. Pan adjusted her pants and opened the window.  
  
"Okay here is the plan," Veronica paused looking around at Pan, Jasmine. Gohan, C. Trunks and Ronnie, "Give us ten minutes then you take the dresses out and deliver the news." Jasmine began to climb out the window, Veronica and Pan followed.  
  
"Too bad we can't play with them." C. Trunks said. "Now where did Ronnie go?" Both heard a giggling coming from behind a curtain. Gohan carefully walked over to the curtain and swept it away to reveal the two-year-old with her face twisted in a smile.  
  
"What do you think you are doing shorty?" C. Trunks asked picking up his little sister who began to tug on his ears. "Want to help us pull a prank on the guys?" Ronnie nodded and giggled still playing with her brother's ears.  
  
"Gone." Ronnie said through her giggles. "Gone."  
  
"Yeah they're gone." Gohan said checking the clock. "Time to go." He gathered the gowns. C. Trunks opened the door for his friend and went out into the ballroom where couples danced across the floor. Justin looked up from his glass of champagne.  
  
"Gohan please tell me they are not doing what I think they're doing." He said.  
  
"Gone!" Ronnie shouted causing all three grooms to drop their champagne glasses and run through the open French doors. "Where they go?"  
  
**Jasmine**  
  
Jasmine lay on a wide tree branch staring down at the ground. It felt like hours had passed since the three made their way out there and she had already seen Jacob pass by twice, Trunks pass by eight times, and Justin pass by once. All three were close to the same place but far enough apart incase any of the guys wanted them at the exact second they were found.  
  
One by one the guys passed by again. She couldn't help but to laugh at Justin who had started cussing like a drunken sailor. The feeling passed over her that Justin would want her right away, which caused her to begin drifting off to sleep.  
  
Justin had began to climb her tree knowing for the past fifteen minutes she was up there waiting. He quietly climbed the tree where his sleeping mate lay.  
  
"I spy with my little eye a beautiful young Saiyan who is going to sleep with me." He singsonged waking her up. "Do we have to wait?"  
  
"We do." She answered feeling warm kisses against the back of her neck.  
  
"Then let's get out of this tree and go---" They heard a scream in the near distance. "What the hell?"  
  
"Sounds like Jacob found Mrs. Nia Halston." She felt an odd stare come her new husband. "I'd know that scream from anywhere."  
  
**Pan**  
  
Pan felt the desperate need to laugh as she watched her mate cross the bridge overlooking the creek for the fifteenth time. Her wet clothes lay on her body like a second skin from taking a swim through the icy water to throw Trunks off from her normal smell. Music played over and over in her head from movies like Titanic. She was on 'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago now trying to create a semi-parody of the song.  
  
~"I loved Trunks Briefs more than I could possibly say. He was an interesting guy, sensitive, a hottie but now he's trying to find me and on the way he found a bridge, water, fish and trees. I guess I can say if he doesn't see me on the sixteenth time I'll annual this marriage."~  
  
It was impossible for her to have hidden in a more obvious place since she was sitting on a boulder in the middle of the creek. A splash sounded and was followed by a large "fish" pulling her in.  
  
"Make your thoughts a bit more quiet next time." Trunks mumbled in her ear. "That was a very dirty trick you pulled Panny."  
  
"I'll make it up to you." She purred. "Right here if you'd like." 


End file.
